The present invention relates generally to the design and configuration of mechanical devices, and more specifically to a foldable, two-mode basketball goal and sports table apparatus.
Many basketball systems are available to consumers who have a need for a basketball goal system that is mobile, or one that has the ability to be stored when not being used. Some consumers may require a basketball goal that is adjustable in height. Currently, systems range from the relatively inexpensive to elaborate and robust high quality systems. Often, high quality basketball hoops need to be stored indoors to protect them from the elements and prolong their useful life. Some consumers may also wish to have a basketball goal system available when needed, but do not wish to install such systems permanently. Some situations may not allow for the installation of permanent hoops, such as those wishing to use them at a gym, where multiple basketball goals are needed during team practices, but are removed for intersquad games. Local zoning ordinances or temporary residence circumstances can also contribute to a desire for the temporary installation of a basketball goal system.
Simple prior art systems provide for portable basketball goals, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,058 to Brumfield and U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,886 to Sinner. The Brumfield patent is a basic design having a basketball goal supported by a support pole that is in turn connected to a base. The base is configured such that the entire system can be tilted backwards onto wheels affixed to the base. Thus, by holding onto the support pole, a user can push or pull the system, to move it to another desired location. Similarly, Sinner's '886 patent discloses a set of wheels for the base of the system, with the support pole extending backwards from the goal to the ground, where it can be fixed to the floor. By detaching the support pole from the floor, the Sinner system can be moved to other desired locations. Also, while these systems are useful, they do not provide robust and lasting systems that can generally withstand weathering and heavy use.
The portable systems described above are not optimized for storage, however. Largely devoid of the ability to collapse into a smaller volume, the space taken up by these and similar systems cannot be substantially reduced. Users may wish for a basketball goal system to be portable, not because they wish to deploy the system in multiple locations, but so that it can be stored while not in use. Because storage spaces are often small and basketball goal systems are large and bulky, it is desirable that said systems be collapsible as well as portable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,631 to Dolan discloses a simple portable basketball goal system that can be assembled and disassembled. The ability to disassemble a basketball goal into smaller components is useful for mobility and for storing the device. The Dolan patent discloses a portable basketball backstop construction that utilizes a liquid-filled base member, detachable support post sections, and a backboard and hoop component to allow users to erect a freestanding basketball goal system. Disassembling the components of the Dolan system allows for compact storage and increases the portability of the device. When disassembled, however, the separate component pieces provide no individual functionality when in this state.
In lieu of a system that may be easily disassembled into component parts, others have developed basketball goal systems that remain assembled, but fold into more compact positions for transporting or storing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,628,508 and 5,772,167 to Koole disclose a foldable basketball goal stand. Incorporating a basic four-bar structure between a basketball goal support and a base stand, springs allow the support to be raised to regulation height or lowered to near ground level for transportation or storage. The Koole system decreases the height of the mechanism when in the folded position, but does not decrease the footprint, or floor space taken up by the system. Other systems, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,914 to Schroeder, utilize a folding mechanism to ease transportation, also without significantly affecting storage size. Furthermore, much like the Dolan patent, these systems serve no functional purpose when in the folded/stored position.
Many consumers desire a basketball goal that is adjustable. While the normal height of a basketball rim is ten feet from ground level, some prefer to lower the rim for younger players, or for a change of pace. Many systems provide for an adjustable rim height, although the range of adjustable sizes and method of adjustment vary greatly.
Basketball goals similar to the Dolan system can be reduced to a relatively compact size, but are more difficult to transport. Transporting and storing several individual components is much more difficult than storing a single system that has been reconfigured into a more compact form. Many foldable basketball systems, however, do not significantly decrease the size of the folded system, such that a large area is needed for storage.
No devices are available that exhibit functionality when in a stored or folded position. Many consumers do not desire to have a permanent basketball goal installed, or do not have the requisite storage space for a storable unit. If a basketball goal had a secondary use when in its storage mode, the overall system would be more useful to consumers, and would provide year-round usefulness. Thus, there is presently an unmet and growing need for an improved basketball goal system that will fold for storage, and one that will provide for alternative uses of the system when in such a stored position.